


What is a Legacy?

by WaywardDesertKnight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Reflection, references to pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/pseuds/WaywardDesertKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is a legacy?" A wise man's song once asked. A question that causes a moment of reflection. Kiki takes a moment to reflect, a look back, a glance ahead. Because maybe no one can ever answer that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Legacy?

_“What’s a legacy?”_

Kiki thought back on the conversation where he had asked Mû that question, even as he paused the song on his phone. He stared down at the green fields of Sanctuary, alive with all sorts of activity. Seiya had agreed to cover for him today for helping the apprentices. A legacy, as the song defined it, was a garden you sow with seeds but you never see grow. The apprentices shouting and cheering as they trained, and the faint golden glimmer of the afternoon sun on the Sagittarius Saint’s wings drew his eye.

Seiya, a legacy to a man he never knew. Now old enough to have a family of his own. A legacy that continued to spread.

As he closed his eyes, he thought of all the conversations he had with them.

_“Hey, Master Mû, Aldebaran, did you know they actually made a live action Lord of the Rings movie? Yeah, I know. But this one was better than the animated trainwreck you tried to show me. Just uh… Don’t expect Glorfindel any time soon alright?”_

He neglected to mention he had cried through all three films, unrelated to the plot.

_“Aphrodite, Milo, look here, there’s this new trend on YouTube of people doing make-up tutorials. You’d have a million subs in a week if you joined in.”_

He tried once, and it made him look more like a sleep deprived raccoon than anything.

He didn’t try again.

_“Hey this year Russia’s sending a bunch of grandmothers to Eurovision, but here’s the thing Camus, they are really good. And I know Kanon was probably raving about Lordi, but really you need to learn to let Alexander Rybak go.”_

The Russian grandmothers came in second that year.

Kiki often ventured to the hill at this time of year, when the Sala trees in the garden of Virgo bloomed brightest. Normally he wouldn’t venture here until nightfall, too many apprentices asking questions. But today was different. It had been thirty years since the current Sagittarius Saint had joined them. And twenty five years since the then twelve Gold Saints had died to give Athena and said Saint a chance to defeat Hades.

In the course of a night, Kiki had gone from unruly apprentice to Aries Saint, as well as Master Smith. It had angered him, for a while, for he knew Mû and the others had died in the service of Athena, and there could be no greater end.

He had been in Jamil during the attack on Sanctuary. It had been three weeks after when Athena Herself appeared on the doorstep to the tower he lived in with Mû. She arrived with five damaged and twelve drained Gold Cloths, and a vacancy for the post of Aries Saint. As Mû’s chosen successor he accepted, even as he had grieved. He hadn’t known many of the Gold Saints, but those he had were like family, and even those he hadn’t met still merited at least some degree of respect for their sacrifice in the end.

He still wonders how Gemini Saga ended up with the title greatest Saint in the service of Athena. Even putting aside personal bias.

“What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see grow… Well considering you all broke the Underworld, can you see this garden?” Kiki glanced back at the monument behind him.

“I think they can,” a new voice answered from the tree nearby.

“Seiya? I thought you were covering for me.” He frowned up at his friend.

“I am, we just finished, and lunch is on. Thought I’d see if we could eat up here?” He smiled at the other Gold Saint.

Kiki shifted over so Seiya could set the plates down. They each tossed in a portion to the brazier at the foot of the monument. “Hey Seiya, do you think we’ll leave a legacy?”

“Hard to say,” the Sagittarius Saint shrugged, mouth full of pita. “But considering they gave us a good start, I think we’ll be alright.”

_At the top of a hill overlooking Sanctuary, there is a monument dedicated to the twelve Gold Saints who gave their lives in the struggle against Hades before the new millennium's dawn. It stands as tribute to them, and to all the Saints, past, present, and future who make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of Athena._

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to Hamilton at work at 2 am. Also I figure by this point in time Sanctuary has made some technology allowances, even if Kiki still can't figure out how to get a stable magic based wifi connection working.


End file.
